


An Adventurous Game

by Red_Seraphim



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Seraphim/pseuds/Red_Seraphim





	1. Day Round

You are now Jake English, and that's some emphatic tapping on your door. Rapping, you'd almost call it.

Okay now it's banging. You get up and open the door, gun at the ready in your hand.

Standing before you is a short, green little monster with deep red spots on it's cheeks, suspenders with a tilled U on the front of it's shirt. As you look down you see it has a mechanical leg and a large, black cane. But it's head. It's head looks precisely like your skulltop.

"Uh, hello," you say.

"Hello, human Jake. I'm Caliborn. I'm here to end you," it says, lifting it's cane and pointing it straight at your heart. It's voice is high and a little raspy, as if it's not used to speaking out loud.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" you ask.

"Die!" it's cane suddenly turns into a sort of cross between a machine gun and a sniper rifle. You hear the click of the trigger and you immediately flip the fuck out. You flail your arm and hit up his gun, and you tackle him as the first shots go off. He grunts and he lets you, and you feel yourself press against his bony body as you two slam into the ground, with you on top of him.

You two stare at each other for a moment.

"Uh..." you start.

"Uh, that's um...never happened before," Caliborn grunts, and you could swear the spots on his face just got a shade redder. Suddenly it starts to struggle beneath you and you push down on its arms and look at it in the face.

"No," you say again, as if you're trying to tame a disobedient dog. He doesn't seem to take kindly to that.

"Get your ass off of me. This is so...lewd," he winces, trying not to look you in the eye for some reason. The polite side of you wants to comply with him, but this gentleman's already pulled a firearm on you. It's about four feet away from you, too far for you to reach without leaving yourself open, and he could probably reach the gun much faster than you could. The brute's also incredibly strong. It's taking all your strength to keep his arms down and luckily your sitting up a little straight so you can add your torso weight to that of your rear. What you need is back up.

Back up. Precisely.

"Dirk!" you call out. "Brobot!"

There's a grey blur and then you see the metallic spitting image of your friend Dirk standing beside you. It's fire-y magma shades observe your stuggle passively.

"Could you get that gun over there?" you almost lift your hand to point, but you quickly think better of it and motion with your head.

Brobot slowly turns his head to look at the gun you indicate. Then he suddenly does the blur move and he's holding the gun. You look down at, Caliborn, was it?

"Alright, now I'll happily oblige," you say as you hop off him and to the side. He leaps up and he roars, and he turns and grabs the gun that Brobot is holding. He grunts and pulls, but Brobot simply stands there, and looks at you. Am I supposed to give it to him? you read the display across his shades.

"No, please keep it away from him. I think he tried to kill m-" you say, and then suddenly you see the two of them blur and feel a heavy thud through the floor. The blur ends and you see Brobot has pinned Caliborn down and his arm has turned into a long, jagged knife and he's holding it to the monster's jugular. The monster doesn't seem that concerned.

"Fine. Keep the gun," he says. He looks over at you. "Can you tell your piece of junk metal to take his hands off me?"

Brobot just barely looks over at you. You nod. He backs up, just enough to let the monster stand. He turns to you and grins.

"Your fate's most certainly sealed now."

"You're head looks awesome!" you blurt out. You couldn't hold it in any longer. It was a great size, it was skull like even with his skin, and it was green!

He gives you a strange look. Then, you see him lunge at you again.

BRAKABRAKABRAKA!!!

Caliborn howls in pain. Brobot is facing the space between you two, the gun smoking in his hands, and red blood dripping from Caliborn's. He turns and runs, breaking through a wall in your room and leaping down into the jungle below.

"Dirk!"

He doesn't turn. He tosses the gun to you, and he walks back downstairs. Damn him. He didn't need to shoot the guy. Sure, he's aggressive and says that he wants to kill you but...

Actually, you can't think of why you want Dirk not to hurt him. Seeing his face wince in pain just...hurts. It felt like your chest contracted to hard, pumped to straining by the shock of him in pain.

What's wrong with you?


	2. Midnight Round

You're Jake English, and you're sitting alone in your room. There's a giant hole where that creature Caliborn leaped out, and now he's probably lost somewhere in the jungle. You went out to look for him a little before sunset, but you couldn't find him. You aren't really surprised - if he wanted to stay hidden, he's wearing great clothes for it. His shirt would hide pretty well in the deep shadows of trees and the underbrush, and his whole body is green like the landscape. Even if it hadn't almost been dusk you'd have had a lot of trouble spotting him from a hundred yards away.

You turn on your computer and click on a movie. You've seen it already, but maybe it'll get your mind off Caliborn. Chuck Russell's The Mask. A movie about Jim Carrey finding a magical mask that turns him into a green...

Goddamn it.

 

You're now Caliborn, and you're going to murder that little piece of shit. You're going to murder the fuck out of him. And you're going to break that shitty piece of machinery too. You can't feel your legs. Shit. Guess you shouldn't have been out in the open around the house earlier, because that fucking robot riddled you with some more holes. You feel really...dizzy...

 

You're now Jake English, and you heard a thump outside. You move your legs out from under your computer and your blanket, and you look out the hole in your wall. Good god, it's Caliborn! You run downstairs and hurry over to him.

"Good lord, are you alright?" you ask. No response. Oh dear. That's definitely not a good thing. You pick up his arm and put it around your neck and you slowly drag him to the door. It's there you notice s a shadow extending from the shadow of your house. You look up. Brobot is there, looking down at you. You give him a warning glace, and then shout "Don't come down here and hurt him, okay? He's badly hurt."

Brobot looks on. Such an enigma. He's just like Strider.

You drag him upstairs, and you move your computer to the floor and sort of flop him down on the bed. He's been badly hurt - looks like he's been shot, several times. Oh god that's a lot of blood. You look behind you and the trail you have now spread throughout the house. Well, that's going to take some time to clean.

Dammit, that's not important right now Jake. Focus. Okay, your bandages are also below the bed. You grab them and start wrapping up his wounds.

Wait, what about the bullets?

Shit. You stop wrapping and you grunt as you turn him on his side. Wow, that's still a lot of bullet holes. You're doubting that there are any stuck in him. Okay, stop the bleeding. You wrap him up until almost looks like a mummy, and your bed becomes his sarcophagus. Oh god you need to stop making analogies, sarcophaguses are for dead people stop having thoughts that he's going to die he's not going to die he's going to be fine.

You sit beside him, and you breathe, and you take time to notice it while you hold his hand. Your breathing's a little haggard, probably because you had to lug a guy more than your own body weight up three flights of stairs to your room. Yep, no other reason for you to be breathing so heavy.

Besides the fact you're terrified. You really, really don't want him to die.

 

You're now Caliborn, and what the hell is this weight on your chest? You open your eyes, and you look. It's the Jake human, and he's sleeping on you? What? You look around. You're in his room again. How...

He carried you up here and bandaged you?

Why? You were planning on killing him. You still plan on killing him. But the way he looks, lying on your chest with his mouth open just a little, glasses slightly askew on his face.

God you want to rip his face off right here and now.

You push him off. You don't need this tender shit right now. Way too fucking tender shit. You stand and grab your gun from its place on the floor, and it turns back into a cane. You hobble down the stairs, and you're about to exit the door, when you're confronted by the robot again. His arms are crossed, and he's looking at you.

"Fuck off. I'm leaving. I'll get him later."

You don't know why you decide to spare him. Or why that robot is letting you leave. Or why the fuck that Jake human didn't leave you to die outside. He actually saved you. You technically own him your life.

And you feel that cherry blood of yours swelling in your face. God fucking dammit. This whole adventure has been WAY too fucking tender for you.


End file.
